The Hidden Malfoy
by midnightxsunshine
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, the perfect couple. Lucius a talented Death Eater, and Narcissa a beautiful and caring mother of their two children. That's right. Two children. This is the story of the hidden Malfoy, and why we have only now heard their story
1. Chapter 1

The Hidden Malfoy

**The Hidden Malfoy**

**Prologue**

_The Malfoys are a very old, and well known pure blood wizarding family. They have generations of intelligent, rich and good looking wizards that have produced many good looking, intelligent and rich children. The Malfoy manor is one that has been passed down through the generation, seeing through it families of wizards desperate for power and glory. Most of the Malfoys were known to be sneaky, slimy and have a taste for dark arts. Lucius Malfoy was no exception._

_He grew up in the mansion himself, a spoilt only child whose every desire was filled instantly by his parents. He had a huge bedroom filled with every toy he wanted, then as he grew older he chose to spend his money on pleasing the opposite sex. Buying them gifts and taking them on ridiculously expensive dates was his trademark, and by golly it got him attention. It was in his 7th year of Hogwarts that he met the beautiful Narcissa Black. A story to rival those in romance books she was young and innocent, flattered by his attention. In the end they completely fell for each other, and had two beautiful children. Yes two, and this is where the story begins. What happened to the other Malfoy, and why have we only heard their story now?_

When Draco was born his father was pretty ecstatic. He'd been hoping it was a boy, one he could raise just like he was. Pass down generations of belongings and advice to. Besides, just generally boys were much more fun to raise. That was his opinion anyway. Baby Draco was spoilt like anything, he had an elegant crib with pure silk blankets of deep forest green. His mother would read a book to him every night, her sweet words moulding over the tales and spreading intelligence into the young boys mind. The two young parents were in love with their baby, and they weren't bad parents in any way imaginable.

The loss of sleep made Lucius irritable, and he snapped at his wife when she comforted Draco, after he had specifically told her not to. However when she came into the bedroom that night and found Draco curled up in his sleeping fathers arms she forgave the quick temper immediately. Few would have known what a soft spot Lucius had for his baby boy, few now would probably realise it either, because after the events that happened in the years after this, they had to come down hard on their boy.

Narcissa got up early one morning and to her surprise Draco was still asleep in his father's arms. He slept through the entire night for the first time huddled against Lucius. She leant over Lucius and kissed him softly on the cheek, which caused him to stir slightly. Her husband blinked a few times, his grey eyes meeting with her own sapphire eyes. "Cissy, darling," he murmured sleepily.

She smiled back at him. "He slept through the night."

Lucius looked down. "It appears he did. Wonderful..." he was still half asleep and spoke in a slow drawl. "I have some business today, will you be alright looking after him by yourself?"

Narcissa nodded slowly looking a bit forlorn, she knew what that business was. Voldemort had been looking for James and Lily Potter for the past few weeks, he just needed Peter Pettigrew to become their secret keeper. It was Lucius' job to make Sirius feel like they suspected him, so he would give up the position.

"I'll be fine," she said quietly, but she slipped out of the bed quickly and Lucius realised she was still uncomfortable about him being so loyal to the Dark Lord. He sat up, shifting baby Draco and eyeing her thoughtfully.

"I'll be seeing your sister, Bella today. How about I ask her to tea, to visit her nephew?" Lucius said slowly.

Narcissa didn't reply at first, her long slender fingers grazed across her many perfume bottles before coming to rest softly at the end of her dresser. She then gazed upwards at her face. She didn't look too happy about the prospect.

"That'd be lovely," she answered slowly, making sure her tone stayed happy. She had no idea why she didn't want her sister to come over, but she just couldn't get the idea of something happening to her husband while with the Death Eaters, and Bella only ever encouraged him.

"Good." Lucius slipped out of bed leaving the, incredibly still sleeping, baby on the bed. He walked over to his wife and slid his warm hands down her back, feeling her skin through the thin material of her nightgown. "And perhaps we could leave Draco with her for the night, maybe do something we haven't don in a while?"

His tone was slow, smooth and although it was a question, it was more of a statement. Lucius didn't tend to ask questions, unless he already knew the answer. Narcissa breathed out slowly as warmth spread over her, a tingle up the back of her neck. She reached a hand up to him and her husband grabbed it softly and affectionately. Just as she was about to turn around to face him, Draco gave a muffled cry which made them both jump. Lucius froze, his eyes locked onto his wife's face in the mirror.

"I'll get him," she said finally, pulling herself out of Lucius' grip.

She picked Draco up tenderly and took him downstairs, leaving Lucius behind feeling slightly disgruntled that Narcissa hadn't either said yes or no to his suggestion. He swept his long blonde hair from his face, letting it hang onto his shoulders and then went to put his robes on. Today was a big day for his career as a Death Eater, he had to perform an unforgivable cure, the Imperius and get Sirius Black feeling uneasy about being the secret keeper. That it would be unwise.

Fingering his dark robes Lucius took a deep breath and tried to straighten out his thoughts. He knew his wife wished he'd pick something else to do, but he couldn't. Not when he was so far in. Besides, he needed the power, otherwise how would he keep going like he was? He couldn't just become another person, just ordinary, it wasn't him. Besides, the thrill of having power over helpless people gave him a feeling that he couldn't even begin to describe.

Downstairs Narcissa was sitting in the Parlour with Draco holding his hands so that he was standing and trying to walk him around. Draco had a small tuft of white hair and was dressed in a pale green suit, buttoned over his nappy. As Lucius came downstairs he lingered at the bottom of the stairs, just out of sight and watched as his wife smiled at her son. Her cheeks dimpled softly and Draco stumbled and she caught his weight. It was something amazing, that was for sure, the bond between parent and child.

"I'll be home at about 5, and I'll bring Bella shall I?" Lucius asked from behind the doorway.

Narcissa glanced up. "Sure, sounds great."

She thought he didn't hear her resentment about him leaving, but it did and it hurt that she didn't understand why he needed to go, but he chose to leave those thoughts behind. He was on a mission.

Lucius hurried along the edge of a quiet muggle town, his robes fluttering in the breeze behind him and as he went he thought good and hard about what he was going to do. The lord hadn't specified how he was to get Sirius Black to feel uneasy, nor what would make him uneasy but Lucius had a few tricks up his sleeve. Sirius was a confident character, as Bellatrix had informed him, and intelligent. Sirius wouldn't be tricked easily. But he was also one of Dumbledore's men, which meant he had one big flaw. His emotions tended to over shadow his sense. He and Bellatrix were discussing how they would get his emotions to dictate what he did and they immediately knew how to do it. If they got someone he cared about to tell him they had seen people lurking about them, like they were being followed he is smart enough to suspect someone dark is trying to get to a person he cares about, to make him do what they want. So he freaks, think they know who it is and are going to do something, he then decides to change keeper to Peter. A simple plan, as long as it all went orderly, then everything would work.

He reached their meeting spot and found Bellatrix to be already talking to someone.

"Severus, that just won't work. You're too young, he's never going to trust you unless you give yourself," she said sternly, in an almost, yes, almost motherly way.

The slimy Severus sat across from her looking as twitchy as ever. He really needed a woman in his life.

"Severus, I'm surprised to see you here," Lucius said. "The Dark Lord as let you in on our mission?"

The dark room cast shadows across his already dark face, and what light there was shone off his oily nose. They boy was barely 20 years old, the same age as the Potters. He wasn't up to helping them with their task. His face was a firm unemotive one, but looked if anything slightly pleased. Sirius could learn from him.

"Lucius, I am here to ask if you..."

Lucius frowned from Bella who looked annoyed and then back to the unemotive Severus. "Snape I'm not going to put in a word for you. I've told you, you have to earn it."

This harsh statement left behind a long silence. Severus folded his arms and Bellatrix raised her dark, elegant eyebrows. "Which is exactly what I was just telling him."

Severus pursed his lips together. "I'm not a child, contraire to what you think I do actually have experience..."

Bellatrix interrupted him with a high pitched laugh. "Experience in what? Surely not sexually, because I know for a fact the only woman you have ever gone near hates you."

This struck a nerve, Severus' entire face went a dark splotchy red. She continued to laugh at this and went on until Lucius held up a pale slender hand. "Silence please Bellatrix, let us not be cruel."

Bellatrix stopped laughing but a knowing smile remained on her face. She shook out her long dark lock and then cleared her throat. "Well Lucius have you attained that information?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes. But you won't like it."

Her dark eyes narrowed. "Who is it then, some past fling?"

"No."

"Who then?"

"Andromeda."

Silence again, this time it was Bellatrix's look that was making it silent. She looked incredibly mad, eyes flashing and lips pursed. "I told you never to mention that traitor..."

"She is the person he cares most about apart from his friends. That's what you asked me to find out," Lucius replied sternly, her look not phasing him.

"Cissy would kill you."

"She won't know. Besides it's just the Imperius curse, nothing major. She'll be fine." Lucius didn't even flinch when his wife's anger was mentioned. He didn't seem to when he was in his work mode.

"What are you doing with her?" Severus asked impatiently. He was looking eagerly from one to the other and almost bouncing up and down in his seat. "Look I'm the reason The Dark Lord is looking for the Potters. I heard the Prophecy, so would you just let..."

"If he truly trusted you, wouldn't it be your task to get Sirius to back off being secret keeper?!" Lucius asked quickly. "Severus you have a lot to learn."

Bellatrix seemed to be impatient with Severus' interrupting and she began pacing the room roughly stomping about as if trying to release some built up anger. "Well then, let's do this."

That night at almost exactly 5 o'clock Lucius arrived with Bellatrix trailing behind him, as promised. It smelt warm and homey inside, Narcissa had been baking all day obviously and she greeted the two with a smile. Bellatrix gave her a hug. "Cissy, you look well."

"And you Bella. How was your day?"

"Fine, fine," Bellatrix replied quickly, "Where's Draco?"

Lucius winked at Narcissa after Bella went into Draco's room. He gave her a swift hug around her shoulders. "How are you really feeling?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Tired. Worried about you."

He sighed at this and rubbed her shoulder slightly. "Well I'm fine aren't I? I'm not even in any danger."

A soft set of words passed between the two of them, without any noise having to be made. It was something Narcissa had always loved, they way she and her husband connected so deeply it was like there was a link between their brains. Lucius was smiling, the corners of his mouth pulling upwards slowly. "I asked Bella to take Draco for the night. You don't think I really thought you were up to entertaining?"

Narcissa glanced upwards, she had been working all day to have a dinner prepared, and yet she wasn't angry. He knew how she was feeling, a night alone would do them both some good. With a very slight inclining of her head, Lucius recognised her approval and he went to say goodbye to Bellatrix and his son.

Once they were alone Narcissa allowed herself to sink down onto her lounge suite, the effort releasing from her feet and she sighed softly with relief. It had been a long past couple of weeks and she needed the quiet. Time alone was something they hadn't had in the past 6 months that Draco had been alive. She missed it something dreadful.

"This is nice isn't it?" Lucius asked, slinking down beside his wife. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the fireplace so that it sparked quickly with roaring flames, instantaneously heat filled the room and his wife gave him a grateful smile. Lucius slid closer now, thin fingers trailing up his wife's shoulder and then pulling her towards him in a tight embrace, their lips meeting softly. Tighter they wound until the embrace turned into something more, as he slid his hand under the neckline she slid her hands to his robes, shifting them aside. As the intimacy grew and the clothes began to be discarded into the warmth Narcissa pulled back.

"You know we can't do this anymore," she whispered, so softly if you didn't know her, you couldn't have even heard what she said.

Lucius ignored this, and pulled the smooth skin of her stomach towards her chest, enjoying the two warmth's being joint together, where they belonged.

"Lucius."

He drew back an inch. "That rule is not going to stop me making love to my wife."

Narcissa allowed his lips to meet her cheek and then trail down to her neck. "He won't just stop your mission Lucius, he'll kill you."

Lucius stopped. "Darling what are the chances of pregnancy this close after our last?"

Narcissa sighed. "I won't let it happen."

"It won't," Lucius said. "It won't. I'm not stupid. I know the Dark Lord doesn't allow his people to have more than one child and we aren't going to are we? It won't happen tonight I can tell."

Narcissa shifted slightly beneath him. "But if you would just do the charm..."

"No," Lucius snapped. "I have told you I will never to the anticontraceptive spell, it ruins things."

There was no arguing and once his strong hands pulled her arms back, feeling him this close to her again she felt that she couldn't have argued, even if she did still want to.

_This was the night that changed everything, who knew how far a mother would go to keep her child and how far a man would go to keep his status. There lives were no longer simple because they had created an enemy of their ally and they were stuck, protecting their, and their families lives._


	2. Chapter 2

3 Months Later

Narcissa sat on her bedroom windowsill, her stomach feeling like a hollow nightmare. She tried to remain calm, but as she placed her hands on her stomach and imagined her new baby inside her, the fear increased.

Lucius would kill it. And if he didn't, the Dark Lord would kill them. That was the way it went when you were involved with the death eaters. The Dark Lord permitted you to have one child to continue the blood line, but any more were not permitted, he didn't want his death eaters to feel indebited to their families, or to be preoccupied with them.

It was not a hollow threat.

Narcissa had seen him kill families, just because they had gotten pregnant with another child, heartlessly he would enter their house, the wife would go first and he would make the husband watch. Then he would kill the other child, and then finally the husband. No one spoke of these people ever again, but Narcissa remembered them. They had been friends, and now she couldn't even speak to her husband of their deaths.

Narcissa heard the door to the bedroom open as Lucius entered but she couldn't look at him, she couldn't tell him, because he would make her give the baby up. Of course it was to save their lives, but then she felt she would be living as a murderer. Deep down Narcissa had fantasies of Draco holding his younger siblings hand as they played in the garden. Fantasies she had to keep hidden from Lucius' preying eyes.

Lucius knew his wife too well.

"Cissy?" He asked softly. "I know something is wrong. Tell me."

Narcissa didn't shift, she was holding her breath and she jumped as he ran a finger down her back. "Please Cissy."

This broke her down, Lucius very rarely said please, and she could hear the worry in his voice. Silent tears were falling down her face, she turned around to look at his deep grey eyes.

"I'm pregnant Lucius," she said. "I don't want to kill my baby."

Lucius went white, eyes unblinking and heart pounding he managed to sit next to her on the windowsill. They sat together silently for a long minute before Lucius snaked his arms around her cold shoulders, she'd obviously been sitting here a while. They looked out together over their large garden as the sun began to disappear from the sky. Lucius wasn't sure what to say to console her, he knew they had to get rid of the baby.

"Cissy you know we can't keep it," he said slowly.

Her head snapped around to look at him. "I won't get rid of it like a bit of rubbish Lucius, I'm a grown woman and I have no reason to kill it."

Lucius peeled his arm off her, "No reason? What about our lives? What about Draco?"

Narcissa stood up angrily. "You didn't care about that rule when you made love to me! Now you have to deal with the consequences, or I'm leaving!" She stormed off.

"Cissy!" Lucius called after her but he didn't follow her, he was fuming too. Couldn't she see what she had now, the perfect life, they had everything and now it was all over.

He walked into Draco's room where he was fast asleep in his crib, his soft tuft of hair fell onto his forehead. Lucius touched his soft skin and Draco wrapped his hand around his finger.

Lucius may not be the hero of every story and he may not be brave, but he loved his family, he loved his wife more than anything. He wasn't going to take this baby off her, for the first time in his existence, Lucius decided to be brave. He ran downstairs to find her sitting on a couch staring straight ahead.

"We'll keep it," he said. "We can keep it, we'll work something out."

Narcissa smiled. "I thought you'd need more persuasion."

But he shook his head. "No, I love you, I love Draco, I love Baby."

The next day Lucius had to formulate a plan, and the sooner the better. He couldn't kid himself that the Dark Lord wouldn't notice Narcissa's pregnancy, and if he didn't nosy Bellatrix certainly would. Plus with his mission about to take place they would be coming and checking up on him often to check that he hadn't chickened out. The Dark Lord was talented at legilimency and Lucius was going to do more than just hide Narcissa and not speak of it again.

He paced the room, his many coats flapping about him while beautiful Narcissa sat in the corner and looked worried. Draco sat next to her chewing on his fingers.

"Don't worry Cissy I promise I will find a solution where we can keep the baby. I will."

She didn't look convinced and to top everything off there was a knock at the door.

"Hellooooo!"

Bellatrix.

Lucius' eyes widened and he tried to think of a way to get rid of her, but this was Bellatrix. The darker, and more annoying sister. So pushy that she walked right on in when no one answered her and plonked herself down next to Narcissa, shifting Draco to the floor.

"What's for lunch?" She asked sweetly, but then her eyes flicked from Lucius to Narcissa. "What's wrong? You haven't mucked up the plan already surely Lucius."

Lucius shook his head. "Draco's sick."

Draco was sitting on the floor still happily chewing his fingers and now banging his feet against the floor. Narcissa winced waiting for Bellatrix to say she knew exactly what was going on, but then

"Yeah he does look a bit pale, Narcissa you should take him on a wee holiday while Lucius works. It would let him get his silly head in the place it needs to be. You could stay with the Blacks perhaps."

Narcissa nodded slowly, "You know that might be a good idea…"

And so it was settled Narcissa was off with Draco on holiday and Lucius was to learn advanced Occlumeny in his time off. A very, very risky plan but it was all they had.


End file.
